A Spirit Fading
by Nostale
Summary: Unrequitted love leaves Legolas's spirit slowly fading... I dedicate this story to my own unrequitted love... please R
1. A Familiar Pain

The banquet hall of Rivendell was filled with the boisterous sound of talk and laughter. However, the joyous chatter did not make it to the ears of the flaxen-haired elf sitting towards the end of the table.  
  
"Legolas?" Elrohir waved his hand in front of his friend's face.  
  
"Mani what?" Legolas slowly focused his deep blue eyes on the dark-haired elf beside him.  
  
"The festival, I was asking how you enjoyed the fall festival," Elrohir looked at his long time friend with concern.  
  
"Oh, yes, yes," Legolas answered absentmindedly before sinking back into his own thoughts. All the sounds of the hall were drowned out as Legolas stared blankly across the table at the Eveningstar of the elves. She leaned her head back against Aragorn's shoulder and whispered something to which he laughed at.  
  
Legolas felt a now-familiar pain strike his heart, and felt all energy drain out of his body. He shook his head and rose from the table. The elf felt his knees buckle from under him and Elrohir stood up just in time to catch him; he looked at Legolas with extreme apprehension.  
  
"Mani naa tanya What is it?" Elrohir questioned.  
  
"Kai nothing," Legolas shook his head, and ran out of the hall, leaving Elrohir dumbfounded.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas stumbled into his quarters and his thin form collapsed onto the bed. His body trembled and his eyes stared blankly at the ceiling above him. No sleep managed to find him all night.  
  
* * *  
  
Elrohir cautiously knocked on the door to Legolas's room. No answer came. The elf knocked once more, harder this time; still no answer. He slowly opened the door, careful not to drop the plate food he carried.  
  
He found Legolas lying on his bed, still wearing the formal robes he donned last night. Legolas's eyes focused on the ceiling above him, and Elrohir couldn't quite tell whether he was awake or not. The Prince of Imladris walked over to the nightstand and set the plate down.  
  
"Legolas?" He whispered softly.  
  
All of a sudden, the blond head snapped around and turned to focus on Elrohir, "Uma yes?"  
  
"I brought you some breakfast, you hardly ate at all last night," Elrohir answered, gesturing to the plate on top of the nightstand.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Legolas shook his head.  
  
"Neither were you yesterday, and the day before, and the one before that." Elrohir looked at Legolas sternly, "You could hardly blame me for worrying about you."  
  
The door to the room swung open and another elf walked in.  
  
"Lord Elrond!" Legolas sat up in his bed.  
  
"Atar father," Elrohir greeted the Lord of Rivendell.  
  
"Legolas," Elrond began, "Elrohir told me that you didn't seem well, and suggested that I come and see you."  
  
Legolas groaned, "I'm fine! Elrohir worries too much. I-"  
  
"Nevertheless," Elrond cut him off, "I think it would be better if you would just let me reassure Elrohir and myself." Elrond made his way to Legolas's bed, frowning as he noticed that the elf looked paler then when he first arrived and dark rings had begun to form around his eyes.  
  
Elrond placed his hand on top of Legolas's head, pulling back in shock as he discovered its icy temperature.  
  
"Legolas-" The elven lord began.  
  
"I'm fine!" Legolas persisted, "I just need some rest, which would be much easier if 'some people' kept from disturbing me." Legolas seemed shocked himself at the words he just uttered to the King of Imladris.  
  
Elrond nodded, "Then get some rest, and we shall see if your condition improves tomorrow morning." He gestured to Elrohir and they left the room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Father," Elrohir began once the door closed behind them, "doesn't something seem wrong?"  
  
"He was cold." Elrond muttered, "Cold."  
  
"Cold?" Elrohir asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Icy, his skin was cold." Elrond muttered.  
  
"But. Elves don't get sick!" Elrohir cried.  
  
"Perhaps." Elrond mumbled and then dashed into his study. 


	2. Confusion

Legolas awoke to a knocking on his door, not quite sure how long he slept, but it didn't matter seeing as how he felt just as drained as before.  
  
"Legolas?" He heard a rough voice on the on the other side before Aragorn's unshaven face popped through the doorway.  
  
"Why can't all of you just leave me alone?" Legolas groaned.  
  
"We didn't mean to disturb you Legolas, we just wanted to see how you were. . ." The familiar voice made Legolas start and he sat upright as the Eveningstar of the elves entered the room. "We'll leave if you wish us to," she continued.  
  
"No- not at all. . ." Legolas found himself saying.  
  
"We ran into Elrohir, he seemed quite concerned about you," Aragorn said, approaching Legolas.  
  
"Must he announce it to all of Imladris?" Legolas muttered.  
  
"He's concerned about you," Arwen said, sitting down at the edge of the bed, making Legolas's heart beat ever faster. The Eveningstar frowned as she too noticed that the elven prince looked paler than usual.  
  
Legolas felt content just beholding the sight before him, she looked so beautiful in the light. . .  
  
Arwen gave Legolas a concerned look as a new thought dawned on her, "Legolas- is everything alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," he answered in a somewhat dazed fashion.  
  
She frowned and gave him a chaste kiss on the crown of his head before she ran out of the room.  
  
Aragorn quickly dashed after her, "I'm sorry Legolas, I don't know what got into her," he apologized before he shut the door behind him.  
  
Legolas stared confusedly at the door, and noticed that a newfound energy had run through him from Arwen's touch. He sighed and leaned his head against the headboard of the bed, unable to sort out the myriad of thoughts racing through his mind.  
  
* * *  
  
Arwen ran into her father's study, almost frantic. Elrond looked up in astonishment as his daughter entered.  
  
"Mani naa tanya what is it?" he asked, noticing immediately the distress that imprinted her fair face.  
  
"Have you seen Legolas?" she asked.  
  
Elrond nodded grimly.  
  
"Doesn't his symptoms remind you of-"  
  
"Yes," Elrond cut her off, "the thought occurred to me, although Elrohir hasn't realized it yet. . ."  
  
Arwen sighed, "Who is it?"  
  
"I have an idea, but I shouldn't reveal this information until Legolas himself knows what ails him. . ." Elrond answered.  
  
Arwen nodded and left the room, leaving Elrond to his thoughts. The elven lord sighed and rose from his seat; he walked through the corridor and arrived at the door to Legolas's room. He has a right to know. . . 


	3. Swift Arrow

Elrond cautiously knocked on the door to Legolas' room, but no answer came. The elven lord tried again, yet no answer. He swung open the door to find the room empty; Elrond sighed, whether it was a sigh of disappointment or one of relief, he couldn't tell.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas walked through one of the many courtyards within Rivendell. He made his to one of the nearby trees, the elf grabbed a branch seven feet off the ground and swung onto it with grace only an elf could accomplish. He leaned his back against the tree trunk and straddled the branch he was on.  
  
The prince of Mirkwood sighed as he tried once again to make sense of all that was happening. He watched as another elf entered the courtyard; it was Arwen. Legolas felt his heartbeat quicken and he considered climbing down the tree, but something held him back. He watched as Arwen sat down on a bench, oblivious to Legolas' presence. The elven prince noticed that something seemed to worry her. Tears began to fall from her ash grey eyes, and that was more than Legolas could stand.  
  
Legolas jumped off the tree, all his own problems forgotten as he approached the Eveningstar. She looked up in surprise as the flaxen haired elf approached her. No words were necessary as he sat next to her and enfolded her in his arms. She wept onto his shoulder.  
  
Legolas observed that it felt so. . .right, sitting with her in his arms. He watched her, wondering what was wrong, but he wasn't about to ask her, she'd tell him if she wanted to- plus, the silence was quite comforting.  
  
Legolas looked up as he heard footsteps approaching, footsteps much heavier than those of an elf. He watched as Aragorn rounded the corner and he ran toward Arwen as soon as he noticed her tears.  
  
She rose from Legolas' embrace and found her way into the arms of her husband. He kissed her lightly and held her close, mouthing 'thanks' to Legolas.  
  
Legolas felt a sharp pain stab his body, and the world seemed to dim before his eyes. He felt as if an arrow pierced his heart- nay, he had been pierced by an arrow before, this was worse, much worse, this time the bow was held by the one he loved. He shakily stumbled aimlessly into the trees.  
  
* * *  
  
"What is it?" Aragorn asked as he held Arwen in his arms.  
  
She shook her head, "Nothing. . . just recalling past events," she sniffled.  
  
"What past events?" he queried.  
  
She shook her head again, "Just something that happened, long before you arrived at Imladris."  
  
"Ah," he nodded, "I forgot how old you are," he teased.  
  
She laughed and elbowed him.  
  
"Ow!" Aragorn feigned. He laughed; it was nice to see her smile again.  
  
* * *  
  
Elrond, wandered through the forest in search of Legolas, trying to block other thoughts from his mind. . . for now, he just needed to find Legolas. . . he'd deal with the past later. . . 


	4. A Love So Pure

Elrohir also wandered in search of Legolas, the elf heard voices in the distance and followed them into the main courtyard. He turned the corner to find Aragorn conversing with Arwen. They both looked up at his arrival.  
  
"Have you seen Legolas?" Elrohir asked urgently.  
  
Arwen shook her head, her expression growing sad.  
  
Elrohir looked at his sister with concern, "Is something wrong?"  
  
Arwen rose from her seat and looked at Elrohir, "You don't recognize any of Legolas' symptoms? It was only a few centuries ago. . ."  
  
Elrohir nodded, "I- I suspected it. . . but. . . That's not the only possible explanation. . . is it?"  
  
"How many other illnesses befall and elf?" Arwen asked, voice trembling slightly.  
  
Aragorn stood, "Does someone mind explaining to me what you're talking about? Does this has something to do with the 'past events' you were 'recalling'?"  
  
Arwen nodded sadly.  
  
"A-A couple centuries ago," Elrohir began grimly, "Our- our mother, she- she became weak, and her mind seemed. . .distant. . . After some time. . . she passed away. Although, I would say that she died long before that, her very soul departed from her body long before she physically left our world. . ." Elrohir bowed his head.  
  
"And- and you think that. . . this is happening to Legolas?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Arwen nodded.  
  
"What causes this. . .illness?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Arwen looked up, "A broken heart," she said, in a whisper.  
  
"Father never discovered why mother faded, and I don't think he'll ever forgive himself for it," Elrohir told the man.  
  
Aragorn nodded in understanding, "What- what would be the cause of Legolas' fading?"  
  
Elrohir shook his head, "I don't know."  
  
* * *  
  
Elrond abruptly stopped as he caught sight of a figure through the bushes. The elven lord pushed through the shrubs and found himself standing next to the foot of a large oak tree. Sitting at the foot of the tree, was the crown prince of Mirkwood, head buried in his arms which were resting upon his knees.  
  
"Legolas," The elven lord knelt by the figure.  
  
The prince brought his sapphire eyes up to meet those of the master of Rivendell.  
  
Elrond sighed, "I-"  
  
"If you're here to tell me what's wrong with me, I already know," Legolas interrupted.  
  
"Then you know that something must be done quickly," Elrond replied.  
  
"What?!" Legolas glared, "what could possibly be done?! Elbereth! I mean- it's Arwen! I refuse to tear her and Aragorn apart!"  
  
"I love Aragorn like a son, and I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt him, but- Legolas, this is the only way. . . otherwise-"  
  
"Otherwise what?!" Legolas snapped, "Otherwise I fade?"  
  
Elrond nodded, "Unless you allow yourself to be saved. . ."  
  
"Saved?! At what cost?! A love as pure as the one between Aragorn and Arwen?! What if I don't want to be saved then?!" Legolas turned and ran, it didn't matter where, just, away. . . 


	5. The Fate of a Broken Heart

Elrond headed towards Legolas' quarters, hoping that was where the elf retreated to.  
  
"Father wait!"  
  
Elrond turned to look at his daughter running through the hallway.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"It-it's me. . . isn't it. . .?" Arwen asked tentatively.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Me, it's me. I'm the cause of all this- the object of Legolas' affection, the one who's 'killing' him!" she groaned.  
  
Elrond sighed and looked at the Eveningstar of the elves, he nodded. The agony and confusion imprinted upon his daughter's fair face tore him up inside.  
  
She looked at him, pure helplessness showing in her eyes, "What- what do I do?" she asked quietly.  
  
Elrond shook his head sadly, "I cannot tell you- it's not my decision to make. . . Although it would be fair to let Aragorn know. . ."  
  
"Aragorn," Arwen sighed, "Y-you tell him, I can't do it."  
  
"It's not my place to do so," Elrond refused.  
  
"But- but I can't tell Aragorn!" she looked pleadingly at her father.  
  
"Can't tell Aragorn what?" asked a voice.  
  
Arwen turned and found herself facing her husband. Elrond took the opportunity to turn and swiftly leave the setting, "I wish I could help you," he muttered as he turned the corner  
  
"Can't tell me what?" Aragorn repeated.  
  
"I-I," Arwen stumbled, unable to meet Aragorn's gaze, "It- it is I for whom Legolas is dying. . ."  
  
Aragorn stood, taken aback, his eyes widened and his mouth opened to speak, but no words managed to find their way out. The king of men found a strange mix of pain, sadness, and anger settling in his heart.  
  
"Say something," Arwen looked her husband, taking his hand in hers.  
  
He pulled his hand away, "I don't know what to say," Aragorn shook his head, "do what you must," With that, he turned and left, leaving Arwen standing alone in the hallway.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas sat in an armchair in the library within Rivendell, his knees pulled up to his chest. The elf smiled sadly to himself as he recalled the number of times he spent here as a child.  
  
"Seeking the solace of the books?" Elrohir's voice broke through Legolas' train of thought.  
  
"There is no solace for one condemned to the fate of a broken heart," Legolas muttered without looking up.  
  
Elrohir sighed, sitting in a chair opposite his friend, "Tell me, mellonamin my friend, who is it that troubles your heart so? Which she- elf captured the heart of the Prince of Mirkwood?"  
  
Legolas brought his piercing blue eyes up to meet Elrohir's, "Arwen. . .your sister. . ."  
  
Elrohir first seemed shocked, but then nodded, "No matter what happens, Legolas, none of us will let you fade away."  
  
"What choice do you have?" Legolas turned his head away, trying to hide the tears that had been falling steadily for the last hour.  
  
"Any, anything but the loss of a friend," Elrohir replied. 


	6. One Chance

All the lights in Rivendell were dimmed, save a lamp sitting on a table in the library of Imladris. Legolas and Elrohir sat in opposite armchairs, discussing anything that came to mind, the warm glow of the lamp illuminating each fair elven face.  
  
"Remember- remember when father was teaching us archery?" Elrohir asked with a laugh, "and you nearly shot Elladan?"  
  
"That was over 2000 years ago!" Legolas cried, turning crimson, "Also, that summer, I was the champion in the Junior Tournament!"  
  
Elrohir laughed; his friend's indignant air was terribly amusing to the dark-haired elf. The laughter died out and the prince of Imladris stared across at his friend, observing that though the tearstains were gone from his face, he was still ghastly pale and the dark rings never left his eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
The sun peeked over the horizon, illuminating all of Imladris. Voices on the other side of the door awoke both sleeping elves inside the library.  
  
Legolas glanced over at his friend, still curled up in the armchair. Elrohir shrugged. As the two elves walked closer to the door, it became evident that the voices belonged to Aragorn and Arwen.  
  
"I don't think you realize that a life's at stake here," Arwen cried.  
  
"I do, don't think I don't, but I- I don't- I don't know what I'd do without you," Aragorn blurted, "He already had his chance!"  
  
"I haven't even made a decision- I don't think I can make a decision," Arwen sighed.  
  
Elrohir noticed Legolas' hand reach for the wooden chair next to him and lean onto it for support. Figuring it was time to end the conversation, Elrohir swung the library doors open.  
  
The two behind the door stared at Elrohir in shock, and then looked at Legolas, whose eyes were focused on the ground beneath him.  
  
The four stood in silence, none knowing what to say.  
  
"Aragorn," Legolas began softly, "I have no intention of taking Arwen away from you, in fact, I'll leave Imladris today and free you all of this problem." The blond elf rushed forward to the door, but upon passing Arwen, his knees collapsed from under him. Legolas fell to the ground, slamming his head on the tiled floor. 


	7. Once Upon a Time

*****flashback*****  
  
Legolas and Arwen lay on an open meadow, her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, and there's Gliner," Legolas pointed to a bright star above him.  
  
"And Elengul," Arwen pointed to the left of the star.  
  
"Amazing are they not?" Legolas asked in awe.  
  
"Which one's you're favorite?" Arwen asked.  
  
The elven prince propped himself up on his elbows and gazed down at the Arwen, "My favorite star?"  
  
"Mmm hmm," she nodded.  
  
"Eveningstar," he mumbled, bending down to press his lips to hers.  
  
*****end flashback*****  
  
Arwen stared worriedly at Legolas' motionless form, "Is he going to be alright?"  
  
"I don't know," Elrond sighed, wrapping a bandage around the elf's head, attempting to stop the heavy flow of blood emitting from the large gash.  
  
* * *  
  
Arwen and Elrohir remained in Legolas' quarters, both staring at the blond elf.  
  
"I don't know what to do," Arwen muttered, breaking the silence.  
  
Elrohir turned to look at his sister, "I don't know what to say. . . just listen to your heart. . ."  
  
"My heart is more indecisive than my mind," Arwen groaned and buried her face in her hands. "It was so long ago. . ."  
  
*****Arwen stood in the entrance hall of Rivendell, greeting each elf that entered through the great doors.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" she heard a chuckle behind her. The Eveningstar turned to see Elrohir standing behind her.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Oh yes, greeting elven royalty, just what I wanted to do with my day."  
  
"Lord, the royal family of Greenwood the Great has arrived," an elf announced to Elrond who was also standing in the doorway.  
  
"Good," The lord of Imladris nodded.  
  
A tall blond elf entered through the doorway followed by a female elf, her silver hair shining brightly in the sunlight.  
  
"Thranduil!" Elrond clapped the male on the back, "Nae sainan luumel it has been too long."  
  
"Indeed," Thranduil nodded, "and what better gathering than the Lunar Festival?"  
  
Elrond waved to his children standing back in the shadows, "You've already met Elrohir and Elladan," he gestured to the twin stars of Imladris, "and this is Arwen."  
  
The Eveningstar gave a small smile.  
  
"Arwen, a fitting name for such a beautiful elf," Thranduil smiled, "Oh yes, my son came as well! Legolas!"  
  
"Coming, father," came a reluctant call. Arwen stared in awe as a handsome blond elf turned through the doorway. He trudged his way to his father's side.  
  
"Legolas, say hello to Lord Elrond," Thranduil commanded.  
  
"Quel re, heru Good day, sir," Legolas obeyed.  
  
Elrond nodded, "Quel re Legolas, you remember my sons, Elrohir and Elladan. And this is my daughter, Arwen."  
  
Legolas' eyes met Arwen's, "Elen sila lumenn ometilmo a star shines upon the hour of our meeting," he bowed slightly.  
  
Arwen blushed.  
  
"Well," Elrond began, "now that everyone has arrived, let us go out to the courtyard."  
  
Legolas flashed Arwen a devastating smile and turned to follow his father out of the room.  
  
Elrohir nudged Arwen, "Taken by the prince of Greenwood?" he teased.  
  
Arwen glared at her brother before rushing to catch up to Legolas.***** 


	8. Enlightenment

Aragorn stormed through the halls of Imladris, black thunder in his eyes. He turned the corner, nearly bumping into his foster brother.  
  
"Aragorn?" Elladan looked at him with concern, "What troubles so?"  
  
"Perhaps you haven't heard, but a certain blond prince might steal my wife from me," Aragorn growled.  
  
Elladan furrowed his brow, "I've heard of the situation, but I highly doubt that it is Legolas' intention."  
  
Aragorn made no response, but rather glared at the dark-haired elf in front of him.  
  
"Come, Estel, let us talk," Elladan clasped Aragorn's shoulder and Aragorn allowed himself to be guided outside the house of Rivendell.  
  
"What is there to talk about?" Aragorn looked at Elladan angrily.  
  
"Plenty," the elf replied, "For one, you must put your anger away, and look at this situation not just from your own perspective. . .open your mind."  
  
Aragorn grew quiet.  
  
Elladan looked at his brother; sometimes he forgot how young Aragorn really was, in Elven terms anyway.  
  
Aragorn finally lifted his head, tears brimming in his eyes.  
  
"I am terrified of losing her, then again, if I don't, who knows what happens to Legolas?" Aragorn said softly, "How- how could this happen?"  
  
Elladan nodded, "I'm sorry, my friend, that this has been brought upon you, but sometimes one must learn to deal with things that oughtn't ever be forced upon one's heart."  
  
The king of men sighed, "Yes, I know, all too well now. It seems as if we'll never reach a solution."  
  
Elladan stared at Aragorn, "Perhaps, but for the most part, it is Arwen who the pressure falls upon. It is just your job to support her in such a difficult time, and be as understanding as possible when she makes her decision. . . even if it is not in your favor. . . You hear me, Aragorn?"  
  
The king nodded, acknowledging the wisdom in his companion's words, "Yes, you are right. . . Thank you Elladan."  
  
The elf nodded. 


	9. Unnecessary Apologies

"Three days," Arwen sighed, looking at Elrohir as the two walked through the courtyard, "Three days, and he still hasn't woken. . . This is all my fault. . ."  
  
"Your fault?!" Elrohir cried, "No, Arwen, you mustn't blame yourself for something you had no control over!"  
  
"Then why do I feel so guilty?" Arwen groaned.  
  
"Arwen!" The two elves looked behind them to see Aragorn approaching, "Arwen, I need to speak with you. . ."  
  
Elrohir looked from Aragorn to Arwen and nodded before leaving the scene.  
  
"What is it?" Arwen asked.  
  
"I must apologize," the man answered.  
  
"For what?" she asked, bewildered.  
  
"For being so stupid," Aragorn sighed, "I reacted horribly to the whole situation, all I did was make everything worse."  
  
"And I don't blame you, anyone else would have responded that way," Arwen answered.  
  
"Yes, but that still doesn't make it right," Aragorn shook his head, "I was stubborn and stupid, and I'm sorry."  
  
"You were already forgiven," Arwen smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas awoke in his quarters. The blond prince sat up and tried to discern where he was. His mind was filled with a jumble of the week's past events. Legolas placed his hand on his head, lightly touching the bandage that was wrapped around it.  
  
The prince of Mirkwood frowned when he saw that strands of his blond hair had been dyed pink from blood.  
  
Legolas' head snapped up as the door swung open and Elrohir stepped through the doorway.  
  
"You're awake!" Elrohir cried.  
  
"Yes," Legolas nodded, "although I wish I was unconscious again."  
  
Elrohir frowned, "I know all of this has been incredibly difficult."  
  
Legolas sighed, "I never meant for all of this to happen. . ."  
  
"Of course you didn't," Elrohir took a seat in a chair next to the bed.  
  
"This is all one big mess," Legolas groaned, "I- I've ruined the lives of one of my closest friends and the one I love. . ."  
  
Elrohir furrowed his brow, "Legolas, this was nothing you could control. Your only crime was falling in love. . . And no one could ever be reprimanded for something so precious. . ." 


	10. Namaarie

Legolas quickly stuffed what little luggage he brought to Imladris inside his pack.  
  
"I said I was going to leave Rivendell, and I am now fulfilling that promise," the blond elf stated as he grabbed the last pieces of clothing from inside the oak dresser.  
  
"And- and that's it?" Elrohir asked softly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Th- that's it? You- you're just going to leave?" the dark-haired elf stuttered in disbelief.  
  
Legolas looked at his friend, "Yes. . . I've done enough damage here, I'm going home."  
  
"And what does that accomplish?" Elrohir asked, standing, "You're not thinking clearly."  
  
"It's better than staying here," Legolas replied without hesitation.  
  
"What do you intend to do when you reach Mirkwood?" Elrohir asked, exasperated.  
  
Legolas shook his head, "I don't know, but at least there I won't see the pain I've caused."  
  
"Do you really believe that?" Elrohir shook his head and quickly departed the room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Centuries ago, I was forced to bury my love for him," Arwen sighed, looking at Elladan.  
  
*****flashback*****  
  
"Must you go?" Arwen looked pleadingly into Legolas' eyes.  
  
Legolas nodded grimly, "I must. . ."  
  
"But why?" She countered.  
  
"I- It is my duty, Arwen. . . I shouldn't be gone long. . ."  
  
A silence fell between the two, both elves trying to hide their tears. Legolas stared at the beautiful elf in front of him, how could he leave her behind? She meant the world to him.  
  
She sighed, finally letting tears fall freely from her eyes, "Elrohir told me how dangerous it will be. . ."  
  
"I'll be fine- I have your love to carry me through. . . and that's all I need to endure all Middle-Earth has to throw upon me," Legolas said, taking her hands in his.  
  
She threw her arms around him, crying onto his shoulder.  
  
Legolas smiled sadly and pulled her close, "Do not worry so much melamin my love, I will return, amin vesta I promise," he whispered into her ear.  
  
He kissed Arwen upon the crown of her head and the released her from his arms, "Coramin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au' My heart shall weep until it sees thee again," Legolas murmured.  
  
The blond elf turned and mounted his horse behind him, "Namaarie arwenamin farewell my lady," he said sadly. The bronze- coloured stallion beneath him leaped into motion and galloped into the distance. Legolas stared at the road in front of him, refusing to allow himself to look back. Tears already blinded his vision.  
  
Arwen stood alone, "Namaarie melamin. . ." 


	11. It Is Time

Legolas looked sadly out the window of his room, realizing this could be the last time he saw Imladris. The blond elf opened the double doors to his balcony, stepping out, gazing at the beautiful landscape beneath him. He unconsciously leaned against the railing for support, lack of energy hardly noticeable to him anymore.  
  
* * *  
  
"Arwen!" Elrohir dashed up to where his sister and brother were talking.  
  
The two both looked up as he approached.  
  
"It's-it's-" Elrohir gasped for breath, "it's Legolas, he's leaving!"  
  
Elladan and Arwen both shot up from where they sat.  
  
"Leaving?!" Arwen cried. She sighed, "I suppose it was only a matter of time. . ."  
  
"We must catch up to him!" Elladan exclaimed.  
  
Elrohir nodded, "But- I'm afraid, it is now that Arwen must decide. . . If she chooses to stay with Aragorn, then we should let Legolas return home. . ."  
  
Arwen cringed as she heard what she knew inevitable; she looked desperately at her brothers as if pleading for help. She gulped, "I believe I have dragged this out long enough, it is time I faced reality. . ." Blinking back tears, she looked at the Twin Stars, "I must go speak with Aragorn. . . Just- just make sure Legolas doesn't leave until I've made a decision. . ."  
  
The two brothers nodded and raced back in the direction from which Elrohir came.  
  
Arwen sighed, "It is time. . ." she told herself. The Eveningstar lead herself down the hallway and opened the door.  
  
"Aragorn?" she asked as the door opened.  
  
The king of men was disturbed from his thoughts as Arwen entered the room, his face showed evidence of tears.  
  
Arwen shut her eyes. . . This was the hardest thing she'd ever have to do. 


	12. Angel Song

Elrohir and Elladan looked at each other as the heard a voice down the hall the two listened closely as the melody echoed through Imladris. The heartfelt words weaving themselves into their hearts. The twin stars stood frozen, listening to the lyrics of the elven ballad, it seemed as if one's very soul was buried within the words.  
  
"Left with myself, my broken heart  
  
alone in the world, cold and dark  
  
cold tears leave their trail  
  
my broken spirit, lone and frail  
  
My regret worth naught  
  
A battle unfought"  
  
His voice grew louder as he reached the chorus,  
  
"Drowning in a river  
  
Of my own tears  
  
Nothing left  
  
But my own fears  
  
I cry to the heavens  
  
To bring an end  
  
To a broken heart  
  
That'll never mend."  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas' voice trailed off as he stared into the horizon. The elf was brought to his knees, body wracking with sobs.  
  
Elrohir and Elladan stepped onto the balcony, both elves in silent tears. Elrohir was the first to approach his friend.  
  
"I- I ruined it all," Legolas sobbed, his blue eyes looking at Elrohir.  
  
Legolas stood, knees shaking, he leaned over the railing. He looked at the ground below him.  
  
Elrohir and Elladan looked at each other, neither liking the look on Legolas' face.  
  
The blond elf's eyes glazed over as he leaned further over the railing. He seemed in a trance.  
  
It wasn't long before Elrohir came to a realization of what Legolas was about to do.  
  
The dark-haired elf grabbed his friend around the waist, pulling him back.  
  
Legolas gripped the railing as if it was a lifeline, knuckles turning white was he held onto the brass. Elrohir pulled him back, ripping him from the rail.  
  
His weakness abandoned, Legolas wrenched free of Elrohir's grip, running to the edge of the balcony.  
  
"No Legolas!" Elrohir let out a desperate cry. 


	13. Tears of an Eveningstar

~* Meanwhile *~  
  
Arwen looked at Aragorn, unable to comprehend the emotions that imprinted his face. She sat down on the edge of the bed, facing him. Both sat silent for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"Legolas desires to leave Imladris," Arwen said quietly, directing her eyes to the ground.  
  
Aragorn nodded, "I guessed as much."  
  
"It means that I must make my decision now. . ." she mumbled, her voice nearly inaudible. Arwen looked up, her eyes meeting Aragorn's, she quickly averted her eyes, incapable of withstanding the emotion within them.  
  
*****flashback*****  
  
Arwen turned as the door to her room swung open, Elrohir stepped through the doorway.  
  
He cleared his throat, "Estel- Estel has spoken to father about your hand in marriage."  
  
Arwen snapped her head around, "And what did father say?"  
  
"He made no direct answer, but only that Estel had many hard trials ahead of him and should not bind himself to another until he has completed his destined tasks," Elrohir said, making his way to his sister's side.  
  
Arwen shook her head, then sighed, "at least that buys me time."  
  
Elrohir furrowed his brow, "It has been centuries since he left, you have refused every man and elf that has come your way."  
  
Arwen looked at her brother, the sincerity in her eyes undeniable, "He promised he'd return- Legolas has never broken a promise to me- never. . ."  
  
Elrohir sighed, "We've been over this before. . . I loved Legolas like a brother, but- he was facing uncontrollable forces. . . promise or not. . ."  
  
Arwen shook her head, "I just- I don't believe-"  
  
Elrohir cut her off, "Just- don't turn Estel away immediately. . . He's a good man."  
  
Arwen made no answer, as she turned back the letters lying on her desk.  
  
Elrohir looked over her shoulder at the ragged pieces of parchment spread across the oak surface.  
  
He read the topmost letter:  
  
Dearest Arwen,  
  
I cannot wait to see you again. . . The Spring festival seems far too long a time from now. How is Imladris? How I long to see that beautiful city again. . .  
  
Father says he may allow me to go to Rivendell early this year. It depends on how well I do on my studies. . . Although now I have the strongest motivation- the idea of seeing you again.  
  
Your Prince,  
  
Legolas  
  
Elrohir sighed, "There is no use dwelling in the past, it's unhealthy. . ."  
  
Arwen looked up at Elrohir, "It is no business of yours."  
  
"You're well being is plenty of my business," Elrohir countered quickly.  
  
Arwen made no answer.  
  
Elrohir knew further argument would do no good at this time. The prince of Imladris shook his head and departed the room.  
  
*****end flashback*****  
  
Arwen forced herself out of her thoughts, bringing herself back to the present.  
  
"Come visit me in Gondor," Aragorn said, breaking the silence.  
  
Arwen looked at him, confused, "What do you mean. . ."  
  
"You and Legolas, visit me in Gondor, after you get settled of course," he repeated.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"You obviously have to choose now, so I'm doing it for you," Aragorn answered.  
  
"I-"  
  
Aragorn cut her off, "I'll be fine on my own, but Legolas- he needs you." The king ignored the pain tearing through his heart. He shut his eyes, Elladan's words echoing through his mind: 'It is just your job to support her in such a difficult time. . .'  
  
Arwen sat in stunned silence. . . Aragorn's valor never ceased to amaze her. Tears poured from her eyes, but none of them doing justice the emotion building up in her heart.  
  
"Aragorn, I-"  
  
"Just don't ever forget me," Aragorn said with a sad smile.  
  
She shook her head, "I'll never forget you."  
  
Aragorn felt his own tears stream from his eyes. Such pain he never felt, such fear, such incomprehensible agony, and yet at the same time, he's never felt so sure of himself. He embraced Arwen, planting a kiss on her head,  
  
"Now go to him," he commanded.  
  
Arwen looked sadly at Aragorn.  
  
"Go on," he said.  
  
Arwen rose from the bed, slowly making her way to the doorway, she turned back to look at Aragorn again, "Thank you," she said. 


	14. What Once Was Lost

Arwen departed, walking down the hall, slowly a first but then quickening her pace to the point of which she was running to Legolas' quarters. Her heart beat faster as she approached the room, feeling as if her heart would explode, refusing to let her mind wander back to Aragorn sitting alone their room.  
  
She turned through the doorway watching Legolas struggle out of her brother's grip, running to the edge of the balcony.  
  
"No, Legolas!" Elrohir cried.  
  
"Legolas!" Arwen echoed.  
  
The prince's blond head snapped around, in the process of which he lost his balance. The three elves watched frozen in fear as Legolas tripped backwards, eyes widened in horror. Arms flailing madly, he tried desperately to regain his balance, but finally stumbling backwards, the prince found his way to the very edge of the balcony, flipping over the low railing.  
  
Arwen stared, eyes widened in terror, wanting to cry out, but unable to. Her entire body failed her, unable to move, unable to breathe.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir also stood still, both feeling their hearts pound loudly. Panic seizing their beings.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas wasn't even sure what was happening. He felt himself flying through the air, wind whistling through his ears and flying past his body. He stopped struggling, and he slowly. . . relaxed. The falling motion almost. . . soothing. . .  
  
Images of his childhood flashed through his mind. Legolas saw himself, bolting through the forests of Mirkwood. . . Chasing his brothers through the woods. . . He saw himself, Elladan, and Elrohir standing before Elrond, learning the proper way to wield a bow. . . He watched as a green-feathered arrow, shaft inscribed in elvish runes, plunged into a target. He heard cheers explode. . .  
  
Countless memories traveled through his head. Legolas saw his arrival at Rivendell. . . the first time he met Arwen. . . He saw his hand poised over a letter, quill in his hand, signing his name. . . He saw himself leaving Arwen. . . mounting his horse and heading off to unknown doom. . . He saw the dark, cold nights. . . The fear in his heart. . . He saw the worry on Arwen's face when she first learned what ailed him. . . He saw he and Arwen. . . lying on a field. . . counting the stars sitting high in the heavens. . . 


	15. Has Now Been Found

Legolas continued his descent; it seemed like a never-ending fall. Through half-lidded eyes, the elven prince saw an approaching blur accompanied by the sound of hooves striking the ground. The ground! Legolas braced himself for impact. . .  
  
* * *  
  
Elrohir looked at Elladan, then at his sister, all three elves motionless. Elrohir slowly stepped closer the railing, inhaling sharply, he forced himself to look over the edge to the ground below. The prince of Imladris saw a small figure below, unable to make out much detail.  
  
He turned back around to find Elladan and Arwen looking at him worriedly.  
  
Elrohir winced and ran out of the room, heading towards the stairs. Elladan followed not soon after. Arwen slowly walked out of the room, feet dragging, in a daze. She wanted to cry, but no tears came, she felt like screaming, but her voice failed her. The Eveningstar just trudged her way down the stairs, doing all she could to avoid any thinking at all.  
  
Elrohir bolted down the stairs, having no idea of what he would do once he reached the bottom. He felt his heart sink as he thought of the lone figure he saw lying on the ground. . . Then of the look on Arwen's face. . . This just couldn't be happening. . .  
  
Elrohir slowed as he neared the area below the balcony, afraid to advance any further. It wasn't long before Elladan then Arwen approached the dark-haired prince, none of them daring to take a step further.  
  
The three solemnly stared at the lone figure lying on the ground. With a sudden motion, the figure sat up and looked around him.  
  
"Legolas!" Arwen cried and dashed over to him, closely tailed by the twin stars.  
  
They looked in awe at the blond prince; not a single sign of injury showed upon him. He stood up, looking around, confused. He remembered falling. . . then the sound of hoofbeats. . .  
  
"Are you okay?" Elrohir asked, breaking through his thoughts.  
  
Legolas looked at him for a while, "Yes, yes, I'm fine."  
  
Arwen grinned and wrapped her arms around Legolas' neck pulling him down to meet her kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
Aragorn watched sadly from his place, kneeling behind the bushes. He smiled as he saw the joy that spread across Arwen's face. The King of men backed up and rose, brushing dirt off his pants and tunic, in the process of which, removing several strands of blond elven hair.  
  
Aragorn turned around and pat his horse, "Come on, let's go home," he muttered.  
  
Aragorn felt the steady rhythm of the horse's gallop, relishing the thought of returning to Gondor and putting this all behind him.  
  
As the king rode away, he sang softly to himself,  
  
"Drowning in a river  
  
Of my own tears  
  
Nothing left  
  
But my own fears  
  
I cry to the heavens  
  
To bring an end  
  
To a broken heart  
  
That'll never mend."  
  
  
  
Author's note: . . . And so it ends. What do you think? I've been considering writing a prequel to explain the Legolas/Arwen relationship- in fact that's why I've left it very vague in this story. I've also thought about writing a sequel to the story as well, making it a trilogy- type thing. . . Tell me what you think.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers! 


	16. Author's Note

Author's note:  
  
I just want to let everyone know that I have begun writing the prequel to this story, it is titled Shadows of the Past. Please R&R.  
  
Thanks!  
  
Nostale 


End file.
